Jinxed
by mimithenumberon
Summary: Takes place after G. I. Joe: Retaliation! Storm is angry because Jinx is after something which belongs to him and he plans to make it abundantly clear that her attempts are useless! Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M, Voyeurism. XD I hope you like it and please leave a review if u can. ENJOY! X3


**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M, Voyeurism **

**Takes place after G.I Joe:Retaliation and Snake Eyes can speak. XD (I don't know about you guys but I'd love to see that happen...) Also, this idea was TicklesneezerMMPR's so all credits go to her and her ingenious mind. (Thanks dude! XD) **

**I hope you all like it and if u can, please leave a review. I'll appreciate it A LOT! XD ENJOY!**

**Also, I do NOT own G. or any of the characters! **

_**Jinxed**_

Storm Shadow hurried his steps, walking as fast as possible without breaking into a run. He had to reach the end of the corridor. He had to intersect Snake Eyes before the other ninja managed to cross the corner and reach the training centre. His steps were silent like a feline's and just as quick. He thanked his stars for the lack of Joes walking the corridors at the late hour. The majority of them were sound asleep after no doubt having to go through some intense training designed to get them into shape as quickly as humanly possible.

Since Firefly's insane rampage, the Joes had been furiously recruiting in the hope to build up their man power. There was no other way to take down the Cobras. It was about that same time, after they managed to expose Zartan's deception and he himself put an end to the spy's miserable life, that Snake Eyes invited Storm to join the soldiers. At first he'd accepted only for the safety of belonging to a force as powerful as the Joes, since he'd so openly declared war on the Cobra Commander himself, but as the days rolled into one he soon realized why Snake was so attached to the group.

Along the years Storm had been part of many various organizations, working to spy, assassinate or guard for his employers, but he'd never been more than a soldier, albeit a highly capable one. He'd never had an opportunity to make friends. It still surprised him how easily the Joes opened up to him, especially Scarlet and Flint. Lady Jaye was also very friendly towards him...And then there was Snake Eyes...

The two had been in a love/hate relationship ever since they could remember but that relationship only solidified when they reached maturity and they found another way through which they could express their passionate emotions for one another. Storm's lips curved into a slight smile when he remembered their first time together. Like nearly all their encounters it had started as a furious exchange of blows until they ended up rolling on the ground and then...well, they kept rolling but they got rid of their clothes in the process. It was refreshing to be able to sleep together without suffering through a series of bruises and cuts in advance, now that they were fighting for the same side.

They'd both been very careful to keep their encounters a secret since disclosing this sort of affection for a member, especially a highly ranked one, of the enemy was sure suicide. It was a constant danger every soldier, warrior and fighter lived with. There were plenty of scum out there who wouldn't think twice about using someone's lover, children, parents to hurt them. It was the main reason many Joes chose not to start families, not even with other highly adapt members such as themselves. Which was not to say there weren't plenty of "happy hours" amongst them... The majority of them seemed to forget how thin the walls really were.

Of course this secrecy backfired plenty too. Storm pressed his lips together in a grimace when he remembered why he was trying so damn hard to catch Snake Eyes before he had an opportunity to be alone...with her. Jinx couldn't make it more obvious that she had a thing for Snake. Everyone could see it, everyone except the man in question himself. Snake had many qualities, intuition being one of his strongest suits, but when it came to matters of the heart he was denser than a rock. Storm knew he had nothing to fear. There was no way Snake would go behind his back, he wasn't the type even if he tried, but Jinx was starting to get on his nerves and he planned to show her once and for all who Snake belonged to.

His patience finally snapped that morning when he'd stumbled upon a most troubling scene. Snake was taking care of his knives, cleaning and sharpening each one in turn, when Jinx "casually" and "accidentally" walked by, wearing nothing but a tightly wrapped towel around her lithe form. Snake threw her a glance before returning his attention to his work, something which clearly irked the girl, Storm was pleased to note, and she lingered around for a while. Storm was watching the entire scene from the shadows, careful to keep his presence hidden from the others. It took all his self-restrain not to step up to Jinx and slap her silly. Well, considering they were both highly trained combaters they would have done more than slapping but that was not the point.

He knew she was his cousin but it was hard not to hate her when she chased someone who belonged to him. Sure, maybe she didn't know but Storm wasn't exactly feeling charitable. He'd never been good at sharing...and he was extra possessive when it came to Snake Eyes. That hadn't even been the first of Kimi's antics! All of a sudden, about a week ago, she became so clumsy when around Snake, bumping into him and falling in such a way as to slightly open her legs or push out her breasts. It was seduction 101 and Storm practically saw red whenever she pulled off that shit. Fortunately, Snake being Snake, gallantly helped her to her feet and walked off. Every time Storm saw the irritation flash across Jinx's face he smirked in amusement, finding no pity whatsoever for her failures. She clearly didn't realize how utterly futile her efforts were...Snake didn't even like women.

He knew Jinx would be stalking Snake from the shadows. She'd been doing it for the entire week to the point where Storm contemplated releasing an arrow into her chest but then Snake would go all crazy on his ass and blah blah blah. He didn't exactly feel like explaining to the other man the reason he'd killed his cousin was because he was jealous...That sounded pathetic even to his own ears. But there were other ways to make his point abundantly clear.

Storm reached the corridor intersection and nearly ran head first into Snake Eyes. The black ninja's hands immediately reached out to catch Storm and prevent the collision. Since the death of Zartan his vow was fulfilled but he still chose to wear his mask outside the confinements of his room, for the sake of his image, and he still rarely spoke, work of habit. He tilted his head to the side in a questioning look, his hands still holding Storm's shoulders, used to touching the other man in far more intimate ways.

'I wasn't paying attention. Sorry.' Storm caught the flicker of movement further down the hall and knew Kimi was there. How predictable... Snake shook his head to indicate it was no trouble and Storm knew he had to act fast or the other would leave. He ran his hands up the other's arms and began prying the mask off, making sure to look where he knew Storm's eyes were, feeling the blonde meeting his gaze. Snake's fingers moved to grasp Storm's wrists and halt their work but the white ninja only gave an easy smirk.

'There's nobody here and you've been busy the whole week. Tell me you want me to leave and I will.' Storm knew damn well Snake would never say that. Very few temptations were irresistible to the strong willed man but Storm was one of them. They both knew it and the ex-Cobra never missed an opportunity to use that knowledge.

Snake's fingers didn't let go of Storm's wrists but he didn't move them away when they pushed the mask up over his head. Dirty blonde strands broke free from their confinements and fell across Snake's cerulean eyes. Clearly he'd been putting off a haircut...and a shave judging by the small stubble stretched across the ninja's chin.

'My room is a short distance from here.' Snake's voice was deep and when Storm glanced back into his eyes, sure enough, they were darkening by the second.

'No. I can't wait and we don't have to hide anymore.'

'But what if somebody-?' Storm pressed his lips to Snake's, letting him know he didn't care if someone saw them. In all actuality he knew someone would see them and he had every intention of putting on a good show. He grinned into the kiss before he ran his hands down Snake's neck, to the fastenings of his body-tight armour and with daft fingers, used to getting those same clasps opened in a hurry, he made quick work of them. One thing he loved above all else about Snake's choice in clothing was how little they left to the imagination, the sturdy material perfectly accommodating his toned physique.

Snake sped the process along by removing his black gloves right before he used his hands to push Storm's white coat down his arms, nothing slow in his movements. Storm pressed the palms of his hands against Snake's abdomen, feeling the heat rush through his body, and pushed the blonde against the wall. Their tongues battled hungrily, attacking each other's mouths fervently.

Snake's hands trailed to Storm's waist and secured his hips in their grasp before he reversed their position. Storm's head hit the wall and he groaned but he had no thoughts of breaking away. Instead, his arms wound around Snake's neck, drawing him in and he bucked his hips forwards, causing some much needed friction between their clothed needs. He swallowed the other man's hiss and dug his blunt nails harder into his scalp, tugging on the blonde strands as if eager to uproot them.

Snake Eyes unbuckled both his and Storm's belts, pushing the brunette's trousers down his thighs, before grinding their needs together, again and again and again, until Storm couldn't keep his voice down anymore. He threw his head back, aligning it with the vertical surface, noise after amorous noise breaking free of his larynx with every movement of Snake's body. He felt the other ninja's lips latch onto his exposed throat and he swallowed, feeling Snake's tongue press against his bobbing Adam's apple.

Storm opened his legs, one winding around Snake's waist, allowing the other man as much access as possible. When Snake pressed his fingers against his lips he didn't hesitate before taking the digits between his lips and sucking on them, his imagination picturing another part of Snake inside his mouth. Well, what was stopping him actually?...

Storm sank his teeth into the skin between Snake's thumb and finger, not hard enough to tear it but enough to attract the otter's attention. When he pushed against Snake the other moved a step back, a look of bewilderment crossing his face. He was just about to voice his question when Storm descended to his knees, making sure to keep their gazes firmly locked. When realization dawned on Snake his frown literally turned upside down, a playful smirk gracing his lips.

Storm ran his hands up the other ninja's thighs, holding them back from jerking when his skilled tongue darted out and touched the leaking organ. He could tell Snake was in no mood for games, and frankly neither was he, but he taunted the blonde with a few languid licks none-the-less before he gave into their joined impatience and accepted the whole length inside his mouth. He felt it hit the back of his throat and he moaned, letting the vibrations add an extra thrill to the act. He knew he had Snake nearing the edge when he began tugging desperately at his tar strands. Storm increased his pace, practically feeling the bubble of pleasure expanding inside Snake to the point of bursting, but he pulled away just before the pop, a cocky grin on his lips.

Storm shivered, basking in the heat washing over him from Snake's intense glare. It was that dangerous sort of heat, the sort capable of killing. Snake's hands shot out and yanked Storm to a standing position, the muscles along his jaw clenched in a fierce snarl. He crashed their lips together in a dominating kiss, making it abundantly clear that play time was over. It was the only warning Storm received before he felt himself being spun around and his face pressed harshly against the wall. He knew what was coming next and he licked his lips in anticipation, lowering his back and raising his hips slightly as an open invitation to the other man.

He felt Snake's hands rake his back, the nails scraping along his ridged spine, before they settles on the sharp hips, the grip becoming vice like. Storm bucked his hips, successfully managing to grind the cleft of his ass against the other ninja's need and a serpentine hiss slithered to his ears. His frame all but vibrated when he felt a digit tracing soothing circles around the circumference of his expectant tunnel. The finger was still slick from his tongue's earlier preparations and it slipped inside relatively smoothly. It would have been better had Storm brought along some lubricant but he wasn't going to complain, not when Snake began pressing along the walls of his entrance, managing to hit the switch on his second thrust. Storm's hands balled into fists and he didn't stiffen the gasping moan which tore from his voice box.

Snake's triumphant chuckle only made Storm want to buck his hips harder, eager to get the preparations done and dusted. He wanted something more than fingers filling him to the brim... And by the way Snake added the second and third finger almost in union, he was mirroring the white ninja's thoughts. Storm sighed, as much with regret as with excitement, when the fingers were permanently removed but his teeth sank into his own bottom lip when Snake's lower waist pressed firmly against his own. He threw his head back and straightened his back further, allowing for smoother access to the other warrior's member.

Snake squeezed Storm's hips, alerting him to his intention to move and Storm gave a shaky nod of the head. Even with the use of his voice, Snake was far more used to letting his body do the talking. Coincidentally, in this sort of situation Storm wouldn't have it any other way... Snake managed to hold himself back just long enough to build a steady rhythm but when Storm began moaning his name louder and louder, the last of his self-control snapped like the overstretched wire of a taunt bow. His pace became punishing and violent, the momentum of his movements vigorous enough to shake Storm's entire frame. His hands moved to tangle with Storm's, pinning the palms to the wall, and his body draped over the brunette's perfectly.

Storm managed to twist his head around just enough to reach Snake's, the kiss too short since he needed his mouth to fill the hallway with wanton gasps. Storm's eyes closed, intensifying the acuteness of every sensation sparking his pleasure system. Snake's laboured breathing caressed the nape of his neck and his nails dug painfully into the flesh of Storm's palms but that only served to heighten the pleasure. Snake's pounding became even more feral, as if determined to pulverize Storm into blissful oblivion. The ex-Cobra could feel his toes curling inside his boots, feeling completion spreading all the way from the tips of his hair to the soles of his feet. He was so close...Suddenly, Snake gave an extra powerful roll of his hips, hitting farther and deeper than before, and Storm felt his knees buckle under his weight.

He yelped in surprise, the pleasure drowning him unexpectedly quickly, and he was thankful for Snake's support or he would have surely crashed to the floor like a rag-doll. He felt boneless and a blinding white light exploded across the canvas of his shut eyelids. He was vaguely aware of the other pulling out and, a second later, something hot and liquid coated his lower back. He struggled to regain his breath and so did Snake, his forehead resting against Storm's left shoulder blade. His lips pressed against the white skin, tasting salty fresh perspiration.

Storm caught the almost unperceivable movement from the corner of his vigilant eye, but only because he'd been waiting for it. A small figure broke from the shadows and silently darted up the hallway in the opposite direction. His lips stretched in a content grin and his eyes sparked dangerously. That should take care of Snake's pesky pet and maybe now Jinx would think twice before targeting another's man. He chuckled softly.

'What's so funny?' Snake had a grin of his own, but his motives were far less manipulative... Storm squirmed and Snake pulled away, giving the other space to turn around, their lips meeting in a lazy embrace.

'Oh nothing. Just wondering how your next meeting with your darling pet would go?' Snake quirked an eyebrow, his question obvious. 'Jinx.'

'Ah.' But realization morphed into confusion at the snap of a finger. 'What do you mean?' Storm's eyes had that spark in them again. The spark which ALWAYS spelled trouble and Snake was immediately on the defensive.

'Well, after witnessing _this _scene I'm sure she has some questions.' Snake's eyes turned wide, his mouth falling mutely open. He glanced around but found no sign of Jinx. Storm was content to simply look at the other man's bewildered reaction, his fingers tracing idle shapes against the blonde's toned chest.

'She saw us?!' Storm nodded absent-mindedly, clearly impassive as regards to their surprise audience. Well, it was a surprise only for Snake... 'You knew about her watching?' Another slight nod. 'Why didn't you say something?!' The edge to Snake's voice finally rattled Storm out of his passiveness. He narrowed his eyes and fixed Snake with an inky look.

'She was getting too close for my taste. I only tried to make sure she doesn't get hurt in the long run.' Hurt as in with an arrow piercing her heart hurt...But he didn't share that last part with Snake.

'Getting too close?...' Snake's emotions reverted back to bewilderment. His lips curved in amusement. 'Didn't know you were such a knock out with the ladies.' Storm rolled his eyes, actually amazed at his partner's dimness.

'Do I really have to spell this out for you? You! She was getting close to you, you blind lizard. Not me.' Storm shook his head in exasperation while pulling his trousers back up and furiously working to close the belt around his waist. Snake stayed frozen for a second, his mind reeling.

'Where the hell did you get that idea from? It's ridiculous. Jinx and I have a strictly professional relationship.'

'Oh I see...So these days, a _professional relationship_ involves walking half naked around each other, casually tripping into another's arms and baking cookies. Guess I'm out of touch with the progressive world.' Storm crossed his hands around his chest, a look of condescendence across his face. He waited for Snake's sure to be entertaining insight.

'What?...Was that the source of your worry? Jinx is just Jinx. She was clumsy a few times and then she baked a basket of cookies to apologise. I don't see anything abnormal with that.' Storm couldn't help himself, he had to laugh.

'Wait, wait, wait. You're telling me, a highly trained martial artist was _clumsy_? This is a woman capable of sneaking past an entire army of trained soldiers and she was _clumsy_? You actually bought that?' Snake's brows furrowed, Storm's words making insanely good sense to him. 'You think about that for a moment.'

Storm moved past Snake, a skip in his light steps, and a wide grin still stretching his thin lips.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I feel a little sorry for Jinx but Snake Eyes is Storm's and that's that! O3O I think she's make a nice couple with Lady Jae though so maybe she sought comfort in her arms...X3 **

**Hope you liked and don't forget that review. XD **

**HAVE A LOVELY DAY! **


End file.
